marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Granger
Alex Frederick Granger (b. 12 April, 1973), a Half-Blood, was raised by his wizard father, Harrison Granger, and Muggle mother, Kendallyn Granger. Three years after birth, Alex had gained another sibling, which is his little sister, Katrina. Alex and his family had lived in the city of London, but then migrated to a nice house in Hogsmeade Village, the same year Alex began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984, sorted into the Hufflepuff House. Alex makes new friends at Hogwarts and becomes a great dueler, and in his later years he adopts a cat, Klaus, and teaches at Hogwarts as an Art Professor. Biography Early life (1973-1984) Growing up, Alex had always been fascinated by his father, who was a wizard, with an Order of Merlin, Second Class. Alex had learned so much about the Wizarding World and was excited to be as great as his father, while learning some Muggle morals from his mother, who was a Muggle herself. Most importantly, Alex was overly excited to learn some new spells, but also learn how to duel, and that was only in a matter of time. Hogwarts years (1984-1991) First Year Being accepted into Hogwarts had affected Alex's life in a most spectacular way. Harrison, being the ideal student at Hogwarts, was a great inspiration towards Alex, and he strived to be good in Quidditch, as well as his studies. After a few flying classes, Alex decided that Quidditch wasn't going to be a good path to go on, so he decided to focus mainly on Charms, DADA, and some Transfiguration. Towards the holidays, Alex had started making some friends. His best friends, however, were all Hufflepuffs, with the exception of Marny Gillybarns, who was a Ravenclaw; The other two, Hufflepuffs Preston Reed, and Holly Brookes. Together, they all made a pact to be friends for as long as possible, and together they all practiced to join their house dueling clubs, which had improved their grades as well. Nearing the end of the term, Alex and his friends had all successfully landed a spot on the teams, and had past most of his exams as well! As far as Alex knew, he was going to love Hogwarts. Second Year Second term rolled around and Alex and his friends were so excited to be reunited again. Caring more about dueling practice than homework, Alex's grades had started to drop. Harrison and Kendallyn were not very happy, so they took his dueling club privilege away. Marny and Holly were all very lament alongside Alex. However, Preston felt that he was too good to only focus on studies, so unlike the rest, he continued with dueling. With that, Alex and the two girls severed ties with Preston and his cocky ego. Determined and angry, Alex had been constantly studying to regain his dueling club membership, with help from Holly and Marny, and they even learned some new spells such as the Bat Bogey Hex, which was surely going to help in the Dueling Championship. Soon enough, Marny, Holly, and Alex were back in action, practicing whenever they could. Whenever they neared Preston, they looked away and pretended that they were better, since they were Hufflepuff they had all the good human morals. After the exams were taken (Alex had passed Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration, completely bombing Potions and Herbology), the Dueling Championship was about to begin. Alex had only participated in one other match, which he won, so he was still new. Even so, Alex managed to beat his opponent, a Slytherin by the name of Peter Gardenweed. Marny had won her duel as well, but Holly had not, and Alex was happy over Preston's failure as well. Third Year As Alex's third year progressed, he was getting more and more excited. He previously spent the whole summer practicing his dueling. His ambition now was to be the Dueling Head, and bring Hufflepuff to the top. Also, this year, he dropped a few subjects such as Potions and Herbology, and picked up Arithmancy. Besides Dueling, Alex loved Arithmancy, since he grew up with Muggle math as a child, he thought it might be fun. Marny and Holly were still right beside Alex as well. However, some say Preston had fled the school in hopes of finding his legacy somewhere else. First Dueling matches had started to come up and Alex and his friends soon had their opponents. If they each won the duel, they'd rank up in their own House teams. Alex was to duel his opponent right away, a girl named Sasha Lenn, and easily won. Throughout the year, Alex had been winning his duels, only losing two that whole year. Some of his Professors had given him the thought of being an Auror, but Alex had already dropper Potions, so that was a waste of time. With the fact that Marny and Alex had been successful in dueling, Holly had felt left out, and she spent her time alone. Alex and Marny had started spending more time together. When Hogsmeade visits arrived, they'd go around to all their favorite stops, and then visit Alex's very home. Kendallyn and Harrison seemed to get along quite well with Marny, so that boosted their relationship even more. Sometimes, they'd spot Holly all alone, but when they'd approach her, she'd run off. Final exams came to Hogwarts and Alex had been studying at a frequent pace. He even made it to the fourth highest rank in Dueling while at it. He had definitely helped to bring Hufflepuff towards the top of the Dueling teams, soon enough, he'd be a great captain. Alex had passed all his exams with a good score except Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, which he was already going to drop. The sad thing is, Alex had never spoken to Holly since that one day on the Dueling match. Fourth Year The Fourth Year approached and Alex hadn't been more happy to go back. In the summer, he had decided to spend more time with family, so he spent some time with his cousin, Hermione Granger. However, she had not even reached the age of 11, so she couldn't be a Wizard for sure, so Alex kept his powers a secret. Even so, Alex returns to Hogwarts and maintains his grades. From recent news, Alex discovered that Holly had been murdered in a horrible accident by some old Death Eaters. In addition, it was heard that Preston had officially dropped out of Hogwarts. But Alex continued to move on, and to practice for dueling. Alex was getting up to the top, and he was very excited for the first matches. He is able to win lots of them, bringing Hufflepuff to second place. Later on, Alex had started to gain a mischevious trait. He had snuck out after hours to go party with some other students in Slytherin. It wasn't all that bad in the beginning, since some of his friends were there as well, but when they started doing drugs, it got a lot worse. After that night, he didn't return and they questioned him for it. Also, some of the teachers had been keeping an eye on them, so the Slytherins that Alex ratted out on them, so they attempted to beat him up. However, Alex is a high ranking dueler, and easily managed to defeat them by levitating them in the air and slamming them on the ground. Luckily, the term was over in two weeks, so he wasn't missing much when he got suspended, except for Marny. Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Later life (1991-Current) After school, Alex was now enjoying his life without class everyday, but he was still visiting Hogwarts to see Katrina and Hermione. Alex is also reviewing some new Transfiguration information, and pre-planning some lessons for when he, hopefully, receives the new Transfiguration position in Hogwarts. Finally, he obtains the Transfiguration Professor position and is estatic to be teaching at his favorite place. However, after some time, he gets switched to Art! But, during an Art lesson, Voldemort and his Death Eaters storm the castle in hopes of capturing and killing Harry Potter. The younger students were taken away to a safe place, and Alex had helped secure the castle by adding protective charms around the castle with his Charms skills. Sprinting with adrenaline, Alex spots Hermione with Ron and Harry, being attacked by Death Eaters. Ron and Harry have already began to flee when Hermione is almost hit with the Cruciatus Curse, when Alex jumps in the way, deflecting the spell back to the Death Eater who casted it. After this, he takes Hermione to safety and he jumps back into action. Today, Alex is currently teaching Art at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, alongside his pet kitty, Klaus. Alex is very happy with his life at the moment, and he is enjoying his time with his sister and cousin, Hermione, and her children who attend his classes. Alex has mixed feelings on starting a family himself, but with the fact of having Klaus with him, he couldn't be any more happy. Also, Alex is friends with most of his fellow Professors and is excited to teach more at Hogwarts. Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Like all wizards, Alex has a range of certain magical powers. The first is, obviously, the fact that Alex can cast spells, since he is a wizard. Also, Alex is an ace towards Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Art, allowing him to cast highly advanced spells. In addition, during his sixth year, Alex had learned to be an Animagus, which is a kitten, presenting his love for cats. Alex also has incredible skills in dueling. Possessions Relationships Klaus Marny Gillybarns Holly Brookes Preston Reed Hermione Granger Katrina Granger Kendallyn Granger Harrison Granger Hugo Weasley Rose Weasley Dennis Fungwater Anna Whitby Matthias Gregory Millicent Weasley Muni Honeyduke Alice Baker Matilde Darkmoon Trivia Quotes Category:Staff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Professor